


The Bluest Eyes

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [36]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Disloyalty, Eyes, F/M, Lies, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Delia admires the bluest eyes.





	The Bluest Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

The Bluest Eyes

“You have the bluest eyes,” crooned Delia, stroking Jon’s midnight black hair as she stared deeply into the eyes he was so vain about and thought Roger’s were a darker blue where she could drown.


End file.
